


Inviti particolari

by alexisriversong



Series: Christmas game! Puzzle time! [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Cerchi nel grano a Natale





	

**Author's Note:**

> Puzzle RANDOM  
> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “Christmas Game! Puzzle Time!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> • Numero Parole: 271  
> • Prompt/Traccia: Cerchi nel grano a Natale BONUS se hanno forme natalizie

Quando era arrivato sulla Terra era stato subito attirato da quello strano articolo sul giornale. Sembrava che qualcuno stesse cercando di richiamare la sua attenzione. Non era la prima volta che succedeva e soprattutto non era neanche la prima volta che lei usava QUEL metodo per chiamarlo.

CERCHI NEL GRANO CON FORME NATALIZIE APENA FUORI LONDRA!

Un suono risuonò nell’aria “Tzuhm zhum tzuhm” e una cabina blu della polizia apparve in un giardinetto ben curato nell’entroterra inglese.

Dalla porta uscì una ragazza rossa con dei pantaloncini corti ed un top nonostante le rigide temperature esterne, seguita da un ragazzo biondiccio, alto e allampanato dall’aria imbranata.

“DOTTORE! Sei venuto veramente!” esclamò la ragazza gettando le braccia al collo dell’uomo dal buffo ciuffo di capelli che uscì dalla cabina blu. L’uomo ricambiò impacciatamente l’abbraccio con un sorriso per poi lasciarla e sistemarsi il cravattino.

Sembrava stesse per rispondere quando la vide, la terza arrivata, colei che lo aveva chiamato li.

“Come potevo mancare… mia moglie mi ha dedicato un biglietto di invito così interessante!” la donna in questione gli sorrise misteriosamente e prese il posto della rossa tra le braccia del Dottore, i suoi biondi capelli ricci nascosero i loro volti quando lei lo baciò dolcemente sulle labbra.

“Mi sei mancato dolcezza” sussurrò.

“Anche tu River… anche tu” poi guardandola negli occhi aggiunse "Ma c'erano modi più normali di invitarmi a casa per Natale di creare cerchi nel grano lo sai vero?" 

"E dove sarebbe il divertimento nel fare cose normali?" disse lei ridendo e portandolo in casa dietro a se. Gli altri due li avevano gia preceduti, lasciandoli soli per un po'. 


End file.
